We're the Same in the Mirror, But Nowhere Else
by rightfromthebeginning
Summary: Spike turns up at the Jeffersonian with a case on a human who was ripped apart by a demon. The victim's idenity is unable to be found, Booth & Brennan are asked to join the Scoobies to solve the case in Rome. R Angel & Booth as different as they think?
1. Spike in DC

**A/N: This is my first crossover fic! Bones, ****Buffy the Vampire slayer and Angel are all my favourite TV shows :D. Buffy and Angel were the reasons why I started watching Bones in the first place (and also because of David Boreanaz *drools*). I've always wanted to write a crossover fic with these shows, but had never gotten around to doing it. So here it is! P.s. I'd like to thank and dedicate this story to my best friend Nicole for helping me with ideas for this story and the title of it :)**

**Declaimer- I don't own Bones, Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel wish I did, but I don't. They all belong to Hart Hanson, Joss Wheadon and David Greenwalt.**

**Set- Mid to late season 6 (is up to date with spoilers from current episodes, "The Blackout in the Blizzard). **

**We're**** the same in the mirror, but nowhere else**

**May 27, 2011 - Washington D.C., 12.34 am**

A cool breeze in mid spring swept through the streets of Washington D.C. The weather had been very unpredictable lately and finally things had begun to look up this evening. It was way past 12 o'clock when a red viper parked outside the Jeffersonian institute. A man with platinum blonde hair got out of his car; he wore a black leather duster, a black shirt, black jeans and a pair of black Doc Martens.

This man had seen over 120 years of blood, destruction, murder, love and torment.

The day before Spike "William the bloody" as he was once called, had come to Washington on the word of Angel, the ex-vampire with a soul (5 years ago from The Powers That Be for defeating Wolfram & Hart). The legend of the Shanshu Prophecy that was told to Angel many years ago still stood, which left either he or Spike eligible to become human again.

Only one of them would be able to be chosen to be human, so there was some decision making to be done. Spike declined the offer because he enjoyed being able to wreak havoc, to be immortal and could do what ever he wanted and when ever he wanted; he also wanted to see Angel suffer. At the same time he decided that Angel should be able to have the one thing that he always wanted, (which was the most obvious thing in the world….)

A few things that Angel got to keep when he was made human again were his super human strength, ability to heal quickly and his knowledge of martial arts for battling the forces of evil. Coincidence or not The Powers foresaw that Angel and Buffy would be reunited together again, so they could finally be together with no repercussions or consciences of him being human._ (Ahh see I told ya it was obvious what he wanted)._

Spike, Illyria and Gunn had all agreed to accompany Angel to Rome so he could be with Buffy. They decided to start a new joint detective agency with the Scooby Gang and called it "Angel- Summers Investigations"_ (because they couldn't think of name anymore lame)_.

* * *

So this was what had brought Spike to the Jeffersonian. Team Angel now plus the Scooby gang had a new case where someone had been murdered by a Corno Viscido demon and the Identity of the victim was unable to be determined. From Willow's suggestions of getting a second opinion, she had looked up on the internet and found a Forensic Anthropologist, which happened to be Dr. Temperance Brennan and her team of squints to help them out.

Being a fan of the Kathy Reich's series, Willow had immediately recommended that they contact Dr. Brennan to ask her if she would assist in on their investigation (well maybe more for wanting to meet one of her favourite authors, which was like going to Disneyland for her. After all these years something's never changed with Willow being a big nerd.) She sent Dr. Brennan an email telling her that she will be sending someone from their team down to D.C. the following day.

* * *

Forensic Anthropologist Doctor Temperance Brennan found herself working late that night finishing up the team's latest cases. Cam, Hodgins, Angela and this week's intern Mr. Nigel Murray had also stayed late. Booth on the other hand just sat on Brennan's couch reading whatever he could find to occupy himself, while she did paperwork concerning the case they had just finished and a body that was found in a forest in New York that had needed her assistance.

"You know what Bones, you really need to get some new reading material in here." Booth said pointing at an Anthropology Journal.

"Well if you're bored why don't you go back to your office and do some of that paperwork that you've been complaining about for the past two days?" Said Brennan amused.

Spike entered The Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab and headed towards Brennan's office. He heard people speaking as he walked around the forensic platform. One of the voices sounded familiar and the other he hadn't heard before.

"Hi, can I help you?" Said Dr. Jack Hodgins as he walked over from his work station, where he had been looking through his microscope at particulates.

"Yeah mate you can, I was looking for Dr. Brennan's office. Where bouts would I find that?" Hodgins noted that the man had a British accent.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan's is to the left." Hodgins said pointing the direction of her office.

With out saying anything else Spike just walked away.

"Ehh, you know you could say thankyou or something." Said Hodgins, slightly flustered.

As Spike walked away Hodgins got a weird feeling about him. But apart from that the man had strange hair and wore a lot of black something wasn't right about him. Maybe the man belonged to a cult or something?

"-I don't want to go back to me office because I like spending time with my partner, is there something wrong with that?" Booth said leaning closer to Brennan with that charm smile of his shining as bright as it could.

_It had been approximately 7 months since Booth had proposed to Hannah and 3 since he and Brennan had been stuck in that elevator during the blizzard that swept D.C. and had confessed that they still had feelings for each other and made a wish that one day they might be a couple. _

"Fine, be bored, but don't complain because I have a lot of work to do. How about you read one of my novels. You've always enjoyed them."

Booth smirked, he knew exactly which book he wanted to pick up and read. Brennan's newest book "Bone Contention" ( she hadn't written a new book since she came back from Maluku and had only recently started writing a new one a few months ago) with page 187 featuring the sex scene between Kathy and Andy had been her finest work so far. Booth could remember how many times over the past year and a half (before he had meet Hannah) he had imagined himself and Bones re-enacting that scene in his head over and over again many times.

He didn't care what Bones said about Kathy Reichs and her sexy FBI agent not being based on them, because he and everybody else knew that that wasn't true.

Oh how much he loved her books. He loved reading about the adventures they had together (well the sex mainly, what could he say? he was a guy after all, he had needs.)

Just as Booth was getting up to get her book, a man entered Brennan's office.

"Hello, I'm Spike from Angel- Summers Investigations_,_ from Rome and I was wondering if I could speak with….Man, what are you doing here? And why are you in that monkey _suit?" _

With a look of confusion Booth replied "What are you talking about, this suit is a FBI regulation."

"Anyway, what do you want?... And why are you dressed like Billy Idol?"

"For the last time, he stole my look! Billy Idol stole his look from me, god dammit!" Spike yelled at Brennan and Booth.

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other with very confused expressions on their faces.

"Why do you keep looking at her like that? Coz, if you're cheating on Buffy, I'll end you!"

Spike asked Booth with a look of confusion and disgust on his face.

"You have a new girlfriend, Booth, how come you didn't tell me?" Brennan said with hurt evident on her face.

"What, no. Who the hell is Buffy?" "And exactly who are you? And why are you doing here?" Booth demanded this time.

Booth turned to Brennan and said "Bones, I'm not dating anyone, I told you that I'm not ready to be in a relationship at the moment. And when that happens you know that you're the person that I want to be with."

Brennan smiled at Booth and they had one of their moments when it felt like it was just the two of them and no one else.

But- Spike had to ruin the moment with- "OHH NO! I forgot to watch Passions and Timmy's still down the bloody well!"

Booth and Brennan snapped out of their little lovey-dovey day dream. Booth asked "Um what? You have to watch Passions? Isn't that not on any more?"

"Well yeah of course I know that! I'm watching it on re-runs on cable. But this episode is a must see! Timmy is down that well, I can't miss it!" Spike complained.

"Ahk alrighty then, you know you could just watch it online, that's what I do when I miss an episode of _The Family Guy_." Booth said a tad confused.

After an awkward silence, Brennan asked Spike what he was doing here.

"Ok, 1. Your name isn't Booth, it's An-Gel 2. You sent me here, to talk to her about the case that we're working on. 3. Why are you cheating on Buffy with this woman named Bones? And 4. What's the law about drinking blood here? " He said directing every question towards Booth.

"Ok, 1. Yes it is, who's Angel? 2. what? 3. who's Buffy? 4. what?" Booth said confused again. This confusion was really starting to annoy him.

"Ohhh, you're here about the Corno Viscido case, the one that I got an e-mail from a…. Miss Rosenberg, from Rome?" Brennan finally being the only one that understood what was going on stepped in.

"Yes that's correct." Spike replied.

Now back to the confusing stuff, Spike finally made Booth stop being confused. "Ok, well your right you're _definitely_ Not Angel?" Spike replied smelling Booth to see if he was seeing things or not. But he didn't recognise Booth's sent, so he must be either a distant relative of Angel or a hell of a look alike, because he was never wrong about these things.

"Ok, and one more thing. I'm still a little confused on why you thought I was some guy named Angel? Which sounds like a girly name no offence."

"You're right on that. Oh nah don't worry about it, it was my mistake." Spike snicked.

Spike laughed to himself and thought: _Ohhh this is gonna be fun, when he and Angel do meet, there's gonna be some confusion. Good thing I'm the only one who knows about this….._

* * *

Back to discussing the case Booth and Brennan agreed that they and their team would help the Scoobies/ Team Angel on this case.

After presenting the file to Brennan and giving her time to look it over, Spike added. "I've seen a lot of demons in my time, along with being considered one myself. But I haven't seen nothing _like_ this before."

"When you mean demons, you mean criminals or Demons from Hell, the bike gang? Or _real_ demons like, minions from hell?" Booth replied a tad worried.

"Anthropologically speaking, demons do not exist, Booth." Brennan said matter-of-factly.

Spike chuckled then said "Love, demons are real." Than suddenly he vamped out.

Brennan screams and jumps into a shocked Booth's arms.

After gathering herself Brennan walked over to Spike and put her hands on his face, feeling his cheeks, forehead and teeth, and then said "The bone structure of your zeugmatic arch appears to be in proportion and is symmetrical with the rest of your face, but your forehead on the other hand is quite pronounced and bumpy and this scar on the left side of you head is obviously quite old and was made with a blunt weapon with either a dagger or a sword."

She then felt his teeth and received a cut from one of the pointy ones. Brennan then screamed again, this time in pain and looked at her thumb; blood began to gash out. That soon stopped when Spike put her thumb in his mouth.

Booth then suddenly snapped out of his frozen state of shock and pulled Brennan away from Spike. "What the hell are you doing to my partner, I could arrest you, you know, I am FBI remember?" He said yelling.

"I could kill you before you even got your hand cuffs out." Spike bit back.

"You're just out right evil, I'm not working with you. Get out!"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not evil…. Anymore, I got me self a soul. Yeah, I'm a vampire but I'm good… well for except for the occasional Friday and Saturday night when the birds are roaming. I like to have a little fun, those roman girls like their foreplay… a lot."

"Ahk, thanks for the information on the last thing." Booth said crooking his brow.

* * *

"I've got to go and do that paper work before Hacker kills me, call me if he touches you again." Booth said shotting Brennan a pleading glance with concern written all over his face.

"Touch her and I'll shoot you!" He said to Spike with a warning.

"Ya know that won't do anything. Yeah it'll hurt like hell, but it won't kill me." Spike said with a snide remark.

Spike morphed back into his normal face. Which still startled Brennan and Booth a little.

"I've seen a lot of vampire movies, and I know that a cross will repel you." Booth took his St. Christopher medal and silver cross (that Brennan had given him for his birthday earlier that year) and handed it to her, and said "Don't be afraid to use it." Then he walked out.

"So Love, you doing anything Friday night?" He winked.

"Ahhh, no, why?" She replied confused.

"Ahhh never mind."

"God you scientists are so dense sometimes." Spike muttered to himself.

"Ok so about this case." Spike began.

"Yes, so what do the remains look like?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well there's not much left to tell ya the truth, I kinda got hungry on the way here."

"I don't what that means."

"Yeah of course you don't, why did I even bother?" He rolled his eyes.

_God that woman must be living under a rock or something? Coz seriously, Bloody Hell! No one is that THICK! God this lab must do things to people. I've always hated labs, Sodding scientists tinkering with me brain, them and that stupid chip!_

"Hello?, Spike? Are you there?"Brennan asked with confusion, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry yeah was just thinking about….. uhh….. Labs and….. stuff."

(Line break here)

"Ok so back to the case." Spike said finally.

"The team that I work with specialises with the supernatural and downright weird, concerning with demons, vampires and basically anything out of the ordinary. So anyway we found a body about three days ago in an ally way around the corner from Piazza Navona, good thing no on else found it cause it being such a largely populated area and all."

"The body was completely skeletonised, apart from a couple of ribs that appeared to still have some flesh on them." He continued.

"So you need my help to determine the age, sex and race of the victim, in order for your team to solve this case."

"Yes."

"So why didn't you contact local law enforcement in Rome and have them deal with it?"

"Well for staters, it's our kind of case." Spike laughed "And they wouldn't know the first thing about demons, they'd probably be shaking in their booties."

"So why did you decide to contact me?"

"Because you're the best and ….. Well ….. We needed your help." Spike said lamely.

* * *

"Ok, I will be back in a few minutes; I have to consult with a fellow colleague of mine."

Brennan walked out and look around the forensic platform looking for Hodgins, who appeared to be nowhere in sight. Knowing that he was not there, the second place she knew where he would be was his wife's office.

Meanwhile, Spike was just chilling in Brennan's office reading her really boring magazines.

_There's one thing I do agree with Booth on, is that these magazines __**are**__ boring._

When Brennan walked into her best friend's office she didn't just find Hodgins; she found the whole forensic team gathered around the Angelator. They appeared to be discussing the case that they were working on.

"—So if I crop that and enlarge that, you can see how the murder weapon entered the wound at this angle." Angela pointed at the screen of the computer program that she had created years ago.

"Oh, sweetie we were just discussing the case. Vincent had some interesting insights for you that he was going to discuss with you, right after we finished here." The artist said acknowledging her best friend's presence.

"Thank you Angela, but at the moment I have some more important things that I have to talk to you all about." Brennan replied with a determined look.

"Ok, Doctor Brennan, shoot." Dr. Camille Saroyan, the squints Pathologist said.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter one!**

**For the next chapter it will start in Rome then change to DC then Rome again and so on so forth. **

**Make note that I'm not from Italy or America (DC) so I don't know much about them apart from being a **

**Italian and trourism student and using the internet. So if i get any infromation wrong feel free to tell me and ill fix it.**

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon in a few days or so **

**(at the moment I have a school assignment due so it might take a little longer).**

**Hope to receive your reviews! :)**

**nicolee23 xx  
**


	2. From Rome to DC

**A/N: Welcome again to my little world of Fanfiction :). This is the second chapter to this story. I'm soo sorry for the ****long**** wait I've had writer's block and I'm back at school again so I am going to try my hardest to get the next chapter up soonish.  
This chapter is quite big- for an apology for making you wait for an update so long.**

**Note: That this story was started before the events of "Hole in the Heart" and "The Change in the Game" before Mr. Nigel-Murray died poor guy :'( you will be missed. And Booth and Brennan aren't pregnant and together now. So they will eventually get together in this story probs around chapter 7 or 8 maybe more in the story I'm not sure yet. So with the matter of VNM in this story he is clearly still alive. I might mention something's that have happened in that episode that aren't too spoilerish and that won't change the story too drastically, that are in canon with the story.**

******We're the same in the mirror but nowhere else**  


**May 26, 2011 – Rome, Italy, 6.30 am**

**24 hours before…**

Two forms lay in bed as the morning light streamed through the bedroom windows. Buffy Summers and Angel lay entwined with each other. It had been 5 years this Tuesday since Angel had become human.

As soon as they had gotten back together they had consummated their love over and over many times, acting as though they hadn't made love before.

Since then they had been inseparable. They had fallen into a routine. When Buffy, Spike and Xander went out patrolling Angel came along too just like old times back in Sunnydale.

They went out for coffee at the local bar, (where Italian's serve coffee and alcohol) just like their very first dates when they were just getting to know each other. Going to see old movies at the local cinema, this time none of them would be needing a cold shower, and of course their nightly making out sessions in the cemetery (when it was just the two of them), in their bedroom or on the couch.

Recently Angel had made the decision that he was going to ask Buffy to marry him. He had asked Giles for her hand marriage, because he was still old fashioned in some ways (ok maybe in a lot of ways). The only problem about proposing to Buffy was finding the right and perfect time. Angel was a romantic and wanted to make this moment unforgettable.

"Mmmm that was splendid." Buffy said with a stratified smile.

"It was, wasn't it?" Angel said as he brought Buffy closer to him.

"I still can't believe that after all this time it still feels like the first." Angel said basking in the after glow of their love making.

Buffy giggled as he rolled them over and began to kiss his way from her jaw to her sternum.

Buffy signed contently. She really didn't want to go to work today. All she wanted to do was lie in bed with the love of her life.

"I think it's time for our annual chocolate-and- ice-cream-treat after-sex- time." Angel wiggled his eye brows.

He began to tickle his girlfriend. This resulted in fits of laughter from both of them.

* * *

Angel quietly walked down stairs of their apartment/work place to the kitchen. _Unbeknownst_ to him Spike was waiting for him.

"Ahhh mate getting up for some food after your romp in the sack with the slayer?" Spike said wickedly, scaring Angel half to death. Spike was holder a coffee mug of blood, which said _"Kiss the librarian"_.

"Jesus Spike, you couldn't give someone some warning first?"

"Haha mmm nah. Sorry, that's the way I roll, and now that you can't sense me coming I just love doing it." He said shaking his head, while sighing.

Angel just ignored him and went to the refrigerator and got a tub of Cookie dough fudge mint chip and a block of chocolate and began to walk away.

"Oh by the by, can you two try to get up on time this morning. Because we still have work to do and I don't want to be waiting for you two love birds to come wandering downstairs at half past nine like… oh every morning."

"Yeah, sure." Angel replied not really listening and quickly went up stairs back to the women waiting in his bed.

Spike mumbled "Yeah you get all of her, the sex, her love for you and what do I get? The odd Italian bird every Friday and Saturday night."

What could he say? He was still attracted to Buffy that was obvious and he still cared about her. It still hurt seeing the two of them together.

_Love hurts some times doesn't it?_

When Angel returned to their room he got back into bed eagerly and Buffy curled back into his arms. They fed each other ice-cream and chocolate, kissed and made love again until they had to be up for work.

**May 26, 2011 – Rome, Italy, 8.15 am**

Everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Willow, Dawn, Buffy and Gunn were seated at the kitchen counter and Angel, Illyria, Spike, Giles and Xander sat at the dinner room table. Lorne had just recently come back to the team after disappearing for some years. He had taken up a job in the show business and was only working with them part time.

Bowls of fruit and yoghurt, cereal and pancakes could be heard as the team ate breakfast.

"So weekly movie night, is still on tonight?" Asked Willow the Wiccan.

"Yep, Will it's still on. That reminds me I have to go to the store and get some snacks. We're out of popcorn and uhhh… ice-cream…." Buffy trailed off.

"Yeah cause you guys ate it all after your little adventures this morning." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Hey why are you even complaining? You don't even eat food. So why do you even care?" Buffy slapped a little at Spike.

"Well it still tastes good. You don't complain when I put otter and Mandrake in my blood."

"Yeah because a) it's gross and b) I don't even wanna know about anything that you eat that contains plants that are used in spells and animals, which are too cute to eat."

"Too cute to eat? I don't see you complaining when Angel use to drink pigs blood."

"Well that's different."

"How so? Mmm I know how, because he's the one that you're sleeping with."

"Ok guys, stop acting like a bunch of three year olds and act your age. Spike, even though if you literally acted your age you'd be really, really old." Willow interrupted their little bickering session.

All Buffy's repose to this was poking her tongue out at Spike. It seemed that this conversation had been settled.

After breakfast everyone went up stairs and finished getting ready for the day. Just yesterday a body was found in an alleyway around the corner from Piazza Navona. Couldn't the killer get anymore cheesier? The victim had been torn apart by a demon. The way the body was mangled suggested that the _**assailant was a **_Corno Viscido demon.

At 9.30 the team reassemble down stairs and got to work on their new case.

"Ok so the victim was found around Piazza Navona. Surprisingly no one found it. There are always locals and tourists around there. The police must be sleeping on the job." Buffy said reading the notes that Angel and Spike had taken at the crime scene.

"Cause if I was a normal person, which I'm not and if I found a body like that I'd be major wigging."

"Well of course not Buffy, not every ordinary person has the mental capacity to handle something so gruesome and tragic like this." Said Giles cleaning his glasses.

"Giles your doing that thing again when you clean your glasses." She said pointing out the obvious.

"No I'm not they are really dirty…."

"Mmm sure they are."

The team bit back a laugh.

"Ok people were getting a little off topic here." Xander said stepping in.

"Oh right yes, so has the identity of the victim been able to be found?" Giles snapped is attention back to the task at hand.

"No. The flesh on the body was too ripped apart to even trace it back to missing persons'."

"Mmm so I'm guessin that we're basically screwed on this one, huh?" said Gunn sarcastically.

"Yes, you would be correct." Replied Rupert Giles.

* * *

All of a sudden Willow had a brainwave.

"Ohh ohhh I have an idea!"

"What Will?" Asked Buffy.

"Ohh this is going to be so much fun!" Willow said excitedly.

"Uhh red I'm sure it would be quite interesting if you filled us in on it." Said Spike getting a little annoyed.

"Oh sorry." Not realising that she was in her own little world, Willow continued explaining her idea.

"Ok you all know of the author that I love, that writes the Kathy Reich's novels, right?"

"Of course Doctor Temperance Brennan!" Answered Dawn, excitedly already getting the gist of what Willow was trying to explain.

Dawn was also a fan of Dr. Brennan's books. She loved the suspense and mystery of crime novels. The one thing she loved about Brennan's books was the relationship between Dr. Reichs and Agent Andy (like a lot her readers.) Doctor Brennan was quite gifted at those scenes.

"Well, I was thinking that we ask her and her forensic unit to help us with this case!"

"That could work. It would be very pleasant to see if she would be valuable to aid us in this." Joined in Illyria. Illyria always being the serious one out of the whole team.

Willow continued explaining about involving Brennan.

"So how Doctor Brennan is known for being a world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and is the best in her felid and plus that she is a fellow American, it would be great to have her help us solve this case. Because lets face it, were suck with without an identity and she can help us determined the age, sex and race of the victim. And even better her forensic team can aid as well, with how the victim died, and if they might have been killed somewhere."

The Scoobies and Team Angel all agreed with a few nods and "yeses". Willow sent an email to Brennan politely asking her if she would be free to help them. The rest of the morning was spent discussing the case and chasing up any leads that they could find. Angel put Spike on the mission to go to D.C. and asked Brennan personally to help them. Willow teleported Spike and his red viper (ok Angel's viper that he stole from him in LA when they working for Wolfram and Hart) to D.C. to get there before dark. Because Willow was the one that originally asked Brennan to travel to Rome she offered to pick up Booth and Brennan at _Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport_. (Line break here)

**May 27, 2011 – Washington D.C., 1.06am**

**The Jeffersonian Institute- Angela Montenegro's office**

_Previously on Bones… _**(A/N: Brennan's voice ahaha much like in episodes in Buffy and Angel)**

"_Oh, sweetie we were just discussing the case. Vincent had some interesting insights for you that he was going to discuss with you, right after we finished here." The artist said acknowledging her best friend's presence._

"_Thank you Angela, but at the moment I have some more important things that I have to talk to you all about." Brennan replied with a determined look._

"_Ok, Doctor Brennan shoot." Dr. Camille Saroyan, the squints Pathologist said._

* * *

"Well, everyone if you don't mind I'd like you all to join me in my office, there is someone I would like you to meet." The forensic team followed Brennan out of her office one by one. As Spike sat on Brennan's couch waiting for her to return with the colleague that she went to look for. Spike began to laugh _Ahhh she's properly consulting with this person on countless ways to experiment on me in her lab, God is that all scientists' do is rationalise and speculate?_ Just as Spike was thinking, he picked up foot steps coming towards Brennan's office. _Multiple foot steps. _ _Oh god there's like 5 or more of them! They are really going to do experiments on me_Thought Spike a little frightened. He calmed down when he heard them speaking to each other as they came closer. "— So Doctor Brennan, who is this acquaintance of yours that we are going to be meeting?" Asked Mr. Nigel-Murray. "You'll just have to wait and see." Brennan said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

_Ohh this Bone Lady can be quite saucy, _Spike thought, with a smirk on his face.

_I wonder what she's' like around Booth after hours…. Even though I __**can't **__smell them __**physically**__ on each other, doesn't mean that they __**aren't**__ imprinted on each other like Buffy and Angel are to each other. God love is a funny thing isn't it?_

They finally arrived in Brennan's office.

"Team, this is Spike."

* * *

"Hey you're that guy who asked me where Dr. Brennan's office was earlier." Hodgins realised.

"Hey, and thanks for the directions." Said Spike with a sarcastic smile.

"Uhh that's ok."

"Wooow Sweetie, he is gorgeous." Angela said mockingly fanning herself, which resulted in Hodgins getting annoyed and over protective of his wife.

"Angie, hello you're married?"

"Ohh Hodgie, I'm only looking. And let me say there is a lot to look at. What can I say it's the hormones." Angela's eyes roamed Spike, from head to toe.

Hodgins became fluster again and pulled is very pregnant wife away from Spike.

All Spike could do was laugh.

"Wow he's dressed kinda like Billy Idol, isn't he?" Commented Cam to Brennan and Vincent.

"Ohh don't worry he didn't steal his look, Billy _stole _it from him." Clarifying this up for anyone, so they wouldn't have any questions about it later.

"I really like his hair, it's quite remarkable." Said the fellow Englishmen, while smiling at Spike.

Vincent just smiled back at the Spike, getting a little weirded out by all these people. Scientists' are _odd_.

"So everyone this is Spike and he is joining us from Rome and works with Angel-Summers Investigations."

There were "hi's" and "hello's" from everyone in the room.

"So "Spike" isn't you real name is it?" Inquired Hodgins suspiciously, he used air quotes with the name Spike.

"Why do you wanna know?" Spike said a little irritated.

"Well if we are going to be working with you and your team, I'm guessing that we should know a bit about each other first. You know to see if you're legit."

"Doctor Hodgins, I'm sure that they are genuine, there is a website and all that I checked out before Spike arrived tonight, when I received an email from a fellow colleague of his."

"Oh ok, well then I'll leave my paranoia for another day." He trailed off.

"Spike, let me introduce everyone to you."

"This is Dr. Jack Hodgins, our entomologist." Hodgins just looked at Spike.

"Angela Montenegro, our forensic_reconstructionist_, who creates 3-dimensional remodellings to help us determine cause of death." Who smiled warmly, who kind of reminded him of Fred.

"Dr. Camille Saroyan, our Pathologist and head of the Forensic Division." Brennan said gesturing Cam, who shock Spike's hand very professionally.

"And this is Vincent Nigel-Murray, one of my interns, who we rotate each week with a new case." "Pleasure."

"Where abouts' are you from in England?" Spike asked.

"Around Birmingham."

"You?" "Northern London."

* * *

After exchanging pleasantries the team and Spike began to discuss the case that Angel- Summers Investigations was working on.

"Everyone there's one more thing that Spike needs to share with you." Brennan said a little uneasy.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing Bren? Because you sound really anxious to tell us." Her best friend said a little worried.

"I think I'll get Spike to show you."

"Show?" Said Cam with confusion written on her face.

"Yeah show…." Brennan trailed off.

Before anyone could say another word Spike morphed into his vamp face. There were screams and gasps and as the team took this all in.

"Woahh, what the HELL JUST HAPPEN?" Hodgins panicked just a tad loudly, sounding like a girl.

He grabbed Angela's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Angela held onto Hodgins' hand and screamed as well covering her hand over her mouth. Cam just stood there in near shock and Vincent took it quite well.

"Ok see why I didn't want to tell you if it was good or bad." Said Brennan still not use to seeing Spike with his true face.

"Wow wow, what are you?" Hodgins asked, who still hadn't gotten the volume of his under control yet.

After a beat Spike responded "I'm a vampire." He said a little too cheerfully.

"A vampire?" Asked Cam.

"Yes."

"You mean like Twilight and Blade?"

"Well yeah, but not really." He responded tilting his head to the side and sighed.

"What do you mean, not really?" Cam questioned.

"Well first of all, we're all vampires- but Twilight is just gay and pathetic and vampires DO NOT _SPARKLE_ and Blade is half- vampire, half- human. So basically were quite different."

"When you say different you mean?" Asked Angela, still holding onto Hodgins with dare life and now rubbing her 8 month pregnant belly.

"Ok well first off, we have "Game faces." Spike said waving his hand in front of his face, demonstrating what he meant.

"And we can't go out in the sun, which is very different to Twilight- because when they go out into direct sunlight they sparkle like freakin silverware.

"And another thing Twilight is a _movie_, not real life." He said pointing to himself.

"Ok."

"Mmm what's another thing I can tell you about the great things about being a vampire?" Spike said taping his chin with his finger, more to himself than the Jeffersonian team.

"How about, before you tell us a little more about the wonderful things of your home planet, _loose the "game face"._ Angela said with emphasis.

Because it's really starting to freak me out and you don't want me to go into premature labour, do you?" Angela said giving him her best "parenting tone". She was getting quite good at this, and she had another month till the baby was born. Angela smirked to herself.

"Alright, alright, calm down lady I'll loose it."

_God pregnant women can be scary in the last few months_

Spike morphed back into his human face.

"Thankyou." Just about everyone said this. All Spike could do was chuckle.

_But then it hit him._

It still stunned Spike at how normal people reacted to seeing and hearing about the world of monsters. Being around these horrors for _too _many years, Spike had become immune to it. The people who were his friends and worked with him had also. Seeing this team gasp and shriek from the horror of this, his face, it frightened him a little.

That's what he was at the end of the day, a demon. A demon with a face that could scare children, even adults, who were too old to be afraid of things that go bump in the night.

Things that made you hide under the covers and try to sing that old song from _The Sound of Music_ "My favourite Things" until it went away, until you stopped seeing those images of mythical creatures that didn't exist.

But they did. They. Were. Real.

And Spike was one of those things that were true horrors of a child. Just because he blended in with society and looked like a perfectly normal human being didn't make him one. He was a vampire and it still hurt sometimes not being human. Sometimes it ached seeing what he could have had if he hadn't let Angel become human. He could have had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him more than anything else in the world or a chance to have a family and grow old with that person.

When he looked around the room at the people in it, he could see that they were happy.

It appeared that Brennan and Booth were in love, yeah they hadn't told each other yet, but seeing them together for ten minutes told him that their hearts belonged to each other. Hodgins and Angela were married and were expecting a child. Spike could smell that Cam was involved with someone (the smelling thing still grossed him out sometimes) and Mr. Nigel-Murray seemed like he was happy with his life, however it was he had things going for him.

These people had potential to become quite important in his life. There was just _something_ about them that made him eager to work with them on the case, so Spike was going to stick around and find out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long authors' notes in the beginning and end I tend to ramble on a lot lol. If you've noticed I've focused a lot on Spike in the second half of this chapter, I don't know why really lol. Maybe because he is a great character- one of my favourites in Buffy and he has a lot of potential to be covered about humanity that wasn't covered in Buffy or Angel. In the next chapter I promise to focus on everyone else. Mainly B&B and Buffy and Angel because I just love their relationships'! :D**


	3. Arrivederci DC

**We're same in the mirror, but nowhere else by nicolee23**

**Pairings: B&B, Bangel, Hodgela**

**Rating: T just to be safe, but there is sexual references in this chapter. In later chapters the rating will change to M.**

**A/N: Hey again. Here's Chapter 3!**

**Declaimer- Last chapter I forgot to put a declaimer.**

**I don't own anything :(. I would have had Bangel together at the end of Buffy. **

Around 6 in the morning the Jeffersonian team retreated to their homes for a few hours sleep before they had to be at work again. Hodgins left Angela home to continue sleeping, because she needed all the rest she could get in her last months of pregnancy. Brennan was going to drop into work for a couple of hours and then go home to pack before Booth arrived at her apartment, before they left by taxi to the airport.

Temperance Brennan woke up at 10.30 am. She walked into her kitchen and made a pot of coffee, put some toast in the toaster and got a glass of organic orange juice from her refrigerator. She sat down on her gray modular lounge and grabbed her home phone from its cradle that rested on her coffee table.

Brennan dialled her travel agent and booked two seats in first class on a flight for her and Booth to Rome to leave in the evening. She had chosen to treat herself and Booth to first class, because the last time they had travelled together to China, where Brennan was meant to help the Chinese government help identify some ancient Chinese remains, he was in couch, while she was in first.

After she had made travel arrangements Brennan finished her breakfast. The anthropologist picked up her Smartphone and sent a quick text to Booth telling him that she had booked their flights and the time of departure. Brennan told Booth could he meet her at her apartment two hours before they were to leave for the airport.

While she waited for his text back she went around her apartment cleaning up, because she wasn't going to be there for at least one to two weeks. In the middle of dusting one of her lamp shades she heard her mobile buzz indicating that she had received a text message.

'**Oh that's great Bones :). Can't wait for a long awaited vacation in a place like Rome! Ok, I'll meet ya at your place around 5.30.'**

Bones rolled her eyes. They weren't going on a holiday it was for work. Ok yes it was pro bono, and they were taking some vacation time off from work to do this. So Booth was right it was a vacation—even though they were still working it could still be classify as a holiday. But Brennan wasn't going to let Booth know that. She laughed to herself.

The last time she had travelled was to Maluku, which was hardly a vacation. It was more of a time to think and revaluate herself on what she wanted in life and what Booth meant to her. Little did she know that at the same time, while Booth was in Afghanistan he was engaging in a sexual relationship with Hannah trying his hardest to get over his partner.

Temperance replied to Booth's message.

'**Booth, it's not a vacation its work. And it is not like I haven't been to Rome before I have been several times in fact.' **She sent back.

When Booth received the message he chuckled. _Ohh Bones ever the rational._

He didn't care what she said, they were going on a vacation and that was that. God he loved her. Everything about her made him giddy and 'head over heels in love' for her. She was a pain in the ass half the time and drove him crazy with her rationalisations and facts, but in the six and half years that they had worked together he had grown fond of it, rather than loathing, much like he had when they first started working together.

Excitement and giddiness took him over as he thought maybe this trip together away from the squint squad and D.C., would be the last leap that they needed to bring them together at last.

After texting Booth a couple more times telling him that he was being silly, but quite endearing resulted in both of them blushing and laughing. She said goodbye and that she would see him soon.

Brennan went into her bedroom and grabbed some clothes for work and jumped in the show.

As Temperance Brennan washed her hair she thought:

_Oh God, Booth is amazing_ she smiled to herself.

_He makes me feel like I can fly when I'm around him, which is illogical and entirely impossible. It is unfeasible for a human to fly. But Booth makes me feel light as a feather, again which is impossible. _Brennan told herself matter-of-factly.

_I love him; he is the only man that I have ever felt this for. When Booth looks at me the whole world seems to stop and when he smiles at me with those dark chocolate pools, I just melt _

She thought dreamily, she felt a familiar tingle between her thighs. Her hands itched to that spot, but stopped herself.

_Maybe this time away from D.C. will make us confess our true feels for each other. So I'll wait. To make love to Booth all myself, not to just pleasure myself for a few minutes, the real Booth is better well the imaginative Booth isn't quite bad either. _She smirked.

_Before I meet Booth I was cold and unfeeling. I didn't know how to act around people, when he came into my life he made me a better person. He told me once "You know what, Bones? Sometimes I think your heart muscle is bigger than people give you credit for."_

(Line break here)

After her shower Brennan quickly finished cleaning up her apartment and went to the Jeffersonian. She arrived home around five o'clock and began to pack her suitcase for their trip.

Booth came around to his partners' apartment at 5.30 sharp as she had directed.

"Bones, I'm here." He called as he let himself in, with the key she had given him years ago.

"Hey Booth, I'm in my bedroom!" She called.

"Bones, are you decent?" Booth asked a little unnerved.

"Yes, I am. I'm just finishing packing my suitcase. You can come in." Brennan laughed her partner was always a gentlemen, that was one of the things she loved about him.

Booth paused outside of her bedroom door, and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

He had never been in his partner's room before. It made him nervous. The only time he thought he would be in there would be when they finally made love to each other.

Blush crept on Booth's face as he thought about it.

"Booth are you alright." Brennan asked snapping him out of his little daydream.

"Uhh, yeah… I'm- I'm fine…. just spaced out for a second."

"You're not feeling ill are you? You look a little flushed. Because I would hate for you to get sick before we-" Brennan said worried.

Booth stopped Brennan by putting his hand up and laughed "Nah, Bones I'm fine."

"Oh I forgot to give you back your cross and St. Christopher medal." She smiled at him. She walked over and handed it to him. His heart skipped a beat. Booth looked up at Brennan and swallowed a lump in his throat, oh God his partner just looking and smiling at him made him hot for her. He was praying to God that this trip would be it, when they finally got together. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be with her in every sense of the word.

It had been nearly eight years. Eight years. Since they had first meet, since they had first kissed in the rain, and since they had nearly ended up sleeping together after he had gotten her drink, while trying to find away to fire her, after she had punched a judge in the nose.

She was driving him crazy! His eyes shifted to her then to her bed and his imagination ran wild, thinking of _too many_ adult-related things that they could be doing in it. Or maybe the kitchen countertop, or up against the fridge or on her couch while she straddled his waist as he held her to him or maybe even on the front her bed... The images and fantasies rolled around in his mind.

He was beginning to feel flushed again and a bodge in his pants began to form.

"Booth are you sure you're alright?" His partner asked again.

Booth turned his back to Brennan and said "Yeah Bones, I'm fine I just need some air." He swallowed; he needed to get out of there before he did something very unpartner-like, when she wasn't ready to take that next step yet.

What he didn't know was in fact she was ready. He stepped out the door, leaving Brennan a little confused.

As soon as Booth closed the door he began to recite anything that was nonsexual.

_Ok baseball, ummm…. Chairs… Bones on a chair with her legs spread apart, _Oh God _I'm a bad man... A very, very bad man.__Ok I can do this. Uhhh… my grandmother ironing, my ironing grandmother while kissing my grandfather… ewwww ok now I feel sick._

Thinking about that last thing _diffidently_ made him stop thinking about having sex with his partner.

(Line break here) 

The partners sat in first class sipping champagne on their flight to Rome. They had arrived at the airport on time and waited two hours for their flight. _They were flying with American Airlines at 19.45. Booth grinned remember the use of Army time when he heard a flight being called over the PA. When he was in the Army and now in the Bureau he still found it a thing that he never got tired of hearing._

_Brennan smiled at him too and asked "Booth, what's got you smiling so broadly at?" She inquired._

"_Ohh just thinking about the good times in the Army and getting to sit in first class, not __**couch**__, may I add with my beautiful partner."____He continued to grin from ear to ear; they sat on the arconas waiting to be called for their flight.  
_

While they waited for the flight to take off Brennan booted up her laptop and searched the web using the Airlines' wireless connection that was provided. _One of the perks____of being in first class_ Booth thought.

"So Bones what are you doing? Some unfinished work from the case we were working on?"

"No, I'm searching on the internet for information on Spike."

"Ahh so you don't fully trust him." He bumped his elbow with Brennan playfully.

"Ok maybe a little, it wouldn't hurt could it?"

"No I suppose not."

Brennan wrote "Spike- vampire" in the the Google browser and pressed enter. Booth leaned over her shoulder and watched. She got 11,100,000 results of the word "Spike" and "vampire". She tried the first site on the list. It was about a man believed to be a vampire who murdered people with railroad spikes, which didn't sound like him…

She scrolled down a bit more and found what she was looking for. The website was called '_._'; in the summary it spoke of various demons and vampires, information on the council and an index of different types of demons. She clicked on the link and waited for the page to load.

As she did this the plane began to take off.

Booth looked over her shoulder waiting and reading what she had found. The website was dedicated to 'the Watchers Council' that were a group of men and women who worked with and trained special girls called "Slayers" and taught them how to fight vampires and demons. Each slayer was assigned a watcher and he or she would train them at the Slayers' academy which was located in Oxford, England. The Watcher's Headquarters was situated in London and was run by fellow Slayer Faith Lehane.

After reading that, Brennan scrolled down the page and found a link called "_Notable slayers_" she clicked on it and began to read.

The most recent slayers that were listed were a Buffy Summers and Faith. _Summers that last name sounds familiar, where have I heard that before?_

Then it clicked.

"Hey isn't that the same surname as the P.I. that Spike is apart of?" Booth and Brennan both said at the same time.

"Well it could be, but there are many Summers in the world that aren't related to each other."

"True… But it could be a coincidence."

"Hey, I thought you said you shouldn't base things on coincidences." Booth pointed out.

Brennan just stared at Booth and poked her tongue out at him, which was a very un-Brennan thing to do. He just laughed.

"Ok just to make sure click on the link and let's read about this Buffy Summers."

Brennan did what Booth instructed. The paged loaded and showed a picture of a Caucasian woman in her mid twenties, with blonde hair and green eyes.

Booth whistled she was a dead ringer, Booth was known for blondes being his type. There was Rebecca, then Tessa and then there was Hannah. But then Brennan came along and changed it all. Booth was forever doomed at look at another woman without feeling like he was cheating on his partner.

Yes Booth had a track record of women on his list. All of them hadn't worked out. Rebecca didn't want to marry him, Tessa was intimidated by Brennan, Brennan was too sacred to take a chance and Hannah wasn't the marrying type.

Booth played the memory out in his head, the night he had gotten blind drunk after proposing to Hannah, only to get shot down a second, wait make that third time (including Brennan). This one time he was ready to give up on love.

"_I mean, you like evidence, right, Bones? Well, here's the evidence. The evidence is that there is something wrong here. Now, I-I fell in love with a woman, and I had a kid. She doesn't want to marry me. Well, uh— And then, the next woman, well, she's … Me. Yeah, and now … I mean, what is it with women who just don't want what I'm offering here?_"

He had felt so low when this happened. Thank God he had got over this grief, because he wasn't giving up on love anymore. He had finally gotten his head out of his ass as Pops would have said and realised what was right in front of him.

He was in love with Temperance Brennan, his partner, his best friend and the love of his life. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with her, if she let him.

Brennan hit Booth on the chest a little harder than she had intended and rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "Men." Obvious to her jealousy Booth just smirked. 

They read the passage that was written about the slayer, they read until they found what they were looking for.

"_After working with the New Watcher's Council for two years she left and reunited with her lover Angel and they and their teams of "the_

_Scooby Gang" and "Team Angel" joined together to form the Private Agency of 'Angel-Summers Investigations'."_

"Huh! Told you it was her." Said Booth smugly.

She clicked on the link to their website and gave the laptop to Booth; she had already looked at the site when Willow had emailed her the day before.

The site booted up and began to play a video of an Irish man who talked about not giving up and that they could help you when you thought all hope was gone. The man was Doyle.

"—_And that's what you'll find here - someone that will go all the way, no matter what. So don't lose hope. Come on over to our offices and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world…" After the video had finished it said 'Come to Angel-Summers Investigations, We help the helpless!' _

_The next line said- 'In loving memory of __Allen Francis Doyle, a true hero slain in battle. R.I.P'_

Booth scrolled down a bit more and on the left side of the page there were memorials for people who had lost there lives. The title said _'Friends that have been lost, we will remember you'_

'┼ Allen Francis Doyle┼

┼ Cordelia Chase ┼

┼Winifred "Fred" Burkle ┼

┼ Wesley Wyndam-Pryce ┼

┼ Jenny Calender┼

┼ Joyce Summers┼

┼ Tara Maclay┼

┼Anya Jenkins┼

┼Potential slayers┼'

"They lost a lot of people doing what they believed was the right thing." Brennan said with a lot of heart. Booth smiled softly at her.

They went onto another link at the top of the page that said "_Meet the Team_".

When they first loaded the site it said that the website was under maintenance and pictures would be unloaded soon.

There were only a couple of pictures of the team, one of Buffy and Willow, one of Gunn and Buffy and another of Giles, Dawn and Spike. Under that there was a name of each team member. Again only a few pictures were present next to each name.

"So about Spike does it say anything?" Asked Brennan.

"No it doesn't, we could look again at the previous site we looked at?"

Brennan nodded and Booth opened a new tab and reloaded the website of the Watcher's Council. They went to the search engine on demons and mythical creatures. Booth typed in "**Spike**". Three hits came up. One was of a demon that had **spike**s on its back and tail, the next was on a demon with a **spike** in its eyes that could mutilate humans in a heart beat and the last one was what they were looking for.

They read "_Known as William the Bloody, earned his nickname by torturing his victims with railroad spikes. He is quick witted, but sometimes is known to think with his 'fangs' instead of his head. He has been around for roughly 120 years and as seen many things in this time. He killed a Chinese Slayer in the Boxer Rebellion, in 1900 and another on a subway train in 1977 by the name of Nikki Wood. He took her black leather duster as a trophy for his triumphs, he has been known to still wear it to this day. Between these years he was apart of the most feared vampire foursome of all time, they terrorised Europe for almost two decades. They were his sire and mate Drusilla (__link__), the Great Angelus, the Scourge of Europe (__link__) and his lover Darla (__link__)._

_Much after this is vague. About 95 years later Spike found himself in Sunnydale, California. He was with Drusilla, but recent reports say that they have gone their separate ways. From 1999 to 2003 he became an ally of the Scooby Gang. He earned back his soul after many trails with a demon, and recent reports have confirmed (in late 2004) that he is now living in Rome and has reunited with the Scoobies again, along with Team Angel, who have formed 'Angel- Summers Investigations'."_

"So that's the story of Spike." Said Booth.

"Looks like it. So it seems that he is legit and is how you would say a "good guy" after all." Replied Brennan.

(Line break)

Booth and Brennan landed in Rome after a 9 hours and 21 minutes flight; they collected their suitcases from the baggage claim and waited for Willow to meet them.

**A/N: This chapter we got a little into Booth and Brennan's heads to see what they really think of each other ;). I just love writing B&B. I used some of my knowledge from my course that I'm studying at school (Retail Travel, Travel agent). Next chapter we'll find Booth and Brennan meeting Willow, and then they meet the Scoobies and Team Angel and then we get to the case! And maybe a little from back home and see what the squints are up to.**

**R&R :) nicolee23**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys obviously this isn't a new update for chapter 4. I am currently writing chapter 4 (have been for about a month now) and I've got writer's block. So I'm writing this note to notify you that I am still writing this story but it might take me a little longer to finish this chapter, I will update this story as soon as I am inspired :).

Also I am back at school now and this term has been a little hard. One of my classes that I've just started has a lot of work involved so this will set me back at doing any writing. And like the time old saying "Life got in the way" just happened.

nicolee23 xx


	5. From the Airport to the Agency

**We're same in the mirror, but nowhere else by nicolee23**

**Pairings: B&B, B/A, Hodgela, mention of Fred/Wesley**

**A/N: I finally found inspiration :D Here is chapter 4 at last. I meant to post this weeks ago but I lost my usb that contained the file of this chapter on it so I couldn't put it up.**

**Declaimer- Hart Hanson and Co, Joss Wheadon and David Greenwalt all own these shows. Sadly nothing is mine.**

**Please Review! Don't read and dash I've noticed that a lot of people have read this story and have put me in their story alert or favourite author that's great but I'd love some reviews- they help me be a better writer if you tell me what you think. **

**Please review!**

* * *

Willow Rosenberg waited at Rome's International Airport for Doctor Brennan and Special Agent Booth to arrive from their flight. She held a sign with the names "Brennan and Booth" in black permanent marker. She smiled at a memory of herself five years younger that involved Xander telling her that when her friends were meant to meet her at the airport after her time away with Giles in England, he had written "Welcome Home Willow" in yellow crayon. They were the only ones that understood the significance of the gesture, it had been a memory shared between them when they were children.

"Bones, how many times do I have to tell you to wait up!" Seeley Booth called, trying to catch up to his partner who was already half way down the international terminal. He sighed. He held onto his luggage as he tried to keep up with her.

Ever since the agent had reached forty Booth had started to _really_ feel the aches and pains of years in the Army, working in the FBI for fifteen years and the general phrase of "Your body going south on you". With Brennan being five years younger than him and still in her mid thirties it made him envy her a little.

Booth was in great shape he exercised regularly, did weights, push-ups and sit-ups, he even got up early to run nearly every morning- including running with Brennan on Saturday mornings. But doing all of this couldn't prepare him for the inevitable stage in his life of getting older, some morning when he dragged himself out of bed he really felt his age, maybe even decades older. The case concerning the victim who had been killed on the cougar cruise Brennan had told Booth that _he_ wasn't falling apart his skeleton was, from all his years in the army and the FBI.

Temperance Brennan stopped walking and caught up to her partner.

She laughed, "Oh will you calm down, and stop acting like an infant. I'm right here."

"What?" His voice raised an octave higher than his actual voice, "You were not right next to me. You were fifty feet away." He demonstrated the distance with his hands.

To be honest he was more scared than annoyed. They were in a foreign country that they didn't know very well, he hadn't been here before like she had and he was a tad scared about loosing her in the large crowd of Italians and visitors disembarking off their planes from different places around the world. Maybe a handsome Italian beau might even swipe her off her feet and take her away with him to an unknown location. He was going to keep an eye on her at all times, she was his responsibility. Thank you very much.

They continued to argue right there in the terminal "Oh, Booth you're exaggerating! I was not going to leave you behind in the airport."

"Oh, yes you were." He retorted back, this started a ping pond game of the childish bickering game of "Yes you did, no I didn't".

From any spectator's view point the partners would have looked like an ordinary married couple bickering like the issue was a normal everyday thing.

"Yes, you did." Brennan shot back.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I did notttt." Booth whined sounding like his inner 7 year old self that came out sometimes when he knew that he was wrong. But Bones wasn't going to win this argument.

"Booth, you so did!"

"Ohh Bones, I think you've got it wrong, I did not."

"Don't lie you did!"

* * *

A few feet away Willow Rosenberg waited for any appearances of her favourite author and her FBI partner.

"—Bones why don't you just admit that you were wrong. Okay? And then we can get going, because were going to be late to be picked up."

"Okay, okay. Don't get grouchy, let's get moving."

"Don't call me grouchy, it makes me feel old."

"Well you are old—der….Older than me so the expression is true-" Booth cut her off and gave her a look saying "don't start" and she closed her mouth.

They continued to make their way through the crowd. From a short distance Brennan was the first to sport the banner with her and Booth's last name's on it.

As they got closer they noticed the Willow's face change from happy to confused and then to puzzlement. Booth and Brennan crocked their eyes brows at each other in confusion.

Willow who was perplexed by seeing Angel at the airport with Dr. Brennan, no less holding luggage and wearing very different clothes to his normal attire.

"Uhh… Hi!" She said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan and this is-"

"Angel, what are you doing here? I told you that I was going to pick up Doctor Brennan and her partner. Oh by the way where is he?" Willow said looking around.

Booth who was really getting tired of everyone getting him mixed up with this Angel dude was the one first to reply.

"Uhh, it's not Angel its Booth. Seeley Booth, Doctor Brennan's partner."

"Uhhh…" The witch was at a loss of words.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh yeah I'm pretty sure I'm me." Booth said amused.

The scientist stepped in and took control of the dilemma. "Miss. Rosenberg,"

"Willow, call me Willow."

"Willow, I don't know what your talking about, but Booth isn't this Angel that everyone keeps getting him confused with."

"Everyone? Like Who?"

"Mr. Spike." The anthropologist replied simply.

_Ohhh I see. Spike the little weasel was the first one to see Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan and just **forgot** to mention to us about this little similarity._

_So he thinks he can treat us like we're idiots and say he didn't know anything about this. Ohh he is so wrong, I'm going to go tell Buffy right now!_

"Oh don't worry I'll talk to him when we get back. Sorry for making the mistake."

Booth shook it off, "Ohh its okay, no worries."

The three of them continued to walk through the terminal to Willow's car.

"Oh by the way before we get going, did you guys want to go to the bathroom and freshen up from that long flight? Because the airport is about an hour's drive from the city to where we're located." Willow used this as an excuse to ring Buffy to warn her about the two "Angels".

Brennan nodded, "Booth, we should. It is a long drive to the city. It is always better to go now than having to wait for a long period of time. Holding your urine isn't good for your bladder, and doing that regularly can cause problems later in life…"

"Okay, okay. We didn't need to know that much information, Bones. We'll go to the bathroom if it's that important to you." All Willow could do was try not to laugh.

"We'll meet you back here in 10." Booth said.

After Booth and Brennan had left Willow phoned Buffy.

"_Hello? Will what's up, is everything alright?"_

"Well, yes everything is alright, but then everything isn't alright."

"_What? __Willow,__ you__'__re__ not__ making__ any__ sense.__"_

The redhead sighed, "Angel and Booth look the same." She said simply.

"_What?__Say__that__again.__"_

"Angel and Agent Booth look _exactly_ the same. They have the same face, _everything_, right down to Angel's cute ass." This made Buffy giggle.

Then she got serious again.

"Well I'm thinking that their doubles of each other or one is a doppelganger, it's not like we haven't encountered it before." Willow referred to an occasion where she had a doppelganger as a vampire from an alternate universe. Buffy had the Buffybot—but that didn't really count.. And Xander had been split into two by the demon Thoth.

"_Mmm true, so Angel and Agent Booth really looked the same?" Buffy said the statement again just to clarify it to herself again._

"Yeah I'm there with you on being stunned."

Just then Booth and Brennan returned from the bathroom. "Buffy, I gotta go, Booth and Brennan are back." She said dropping the volume of her voice as she hung up.

"Alright let's get going," The witch announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the office of Angel-Summers Investigations Buffy and the gang got ready to meet Angel's look-alike and continued to research the case.

Illyria walked into the main foyer of the old rundown fire station that their headquarters use to be. It had taken Buffy and Angel about six months to find a suitable location for their team to set up shop. Before this they had operated out of Buffy and Willow's small apartment. They had renovated the building themselves and also with help from a local charity who had helped raise money for the new equipment for the agency.

Recently, about three months ago Illyria had learnt how to temperately revert back to her former "shell" as she called it, but to everyone else it was simply Fred.

It had happened when the team was working on a case where a sorcerer would cast spells on people to bring out their inner selves. While fighting one of the Sorcerer's minions, Illyria was hit by his power and suddenly transformed into Fred.

Some of Fred's memories were a little fuzzy, but after the air had cleared she asked one of the hardest questions that none of the team wanted to answer.

Where was Wesley?

It appeared that Fred's memory had been cut short just before the events of Wesley's death. After the team had gently told Fred that Wesley had died she had broken down in tears. Buffy and Willow enveloped her in their arms and comforted her.

"_No, no!" "He- he-he can't c- be dead!" She shook her head furiously, her breath catching in her throat as hot tears streamed down her face. "My love, my Wesley, this can't be true." _

"_He can't be dead." Her last words were a whisper._

_After this Fred had sunk into a fit of depression she had stayed like this for days, the team wondered if Illyria would stay like Fred forever, but on the fifth day Fred's skin began to change back to blue, the colour spread to her skin and then her body was wrapped in its' special leather suit. As Illyria, she still remembered all of Fred's memories but continued on like always like nothing had happened. The second time Illyria took Fred's form, it seemed that the time she had spent trapped in the blue demon's skin had helped her come to terms with Wesley's death. She had found peace._

Today Illyria was Fred. The cheery Texan walked around the office cleaning. She whistled an old Texan tone that her mother would sing to her as a baby.

The team was happy that they had Fred back as much as they had her, they cherished the three or four days she was with them. Willow was on the mission of finding a permanent way to keep her as Fred. So far no luck, but they had faith that they would find it.

"Buffy, I'm doing the laundry do you and Angel have any?" Fred called out from the laundry up to the slayer who was in her bedroom.

"Yeah, we do I'm coming down now to give it to you.", Buffy Summers called back as she went around her and Angel's room and picked up the discarded clothes that they had left on the floor after their frantic love making from the night before. The chipper blonde blushed as she thought of their previous evening.

_They had gone out for dinner to a lovely little restaurant, hidden away behind an alleyway. To Buffy this overly planned dinner seemed like it had something bigger behind it. Lately Angel had been acting more loving and generous towards her, for a minute she thought that he might be thinking about breaking up with her, but as she spoke with Willow about it the redhead had assured her that he was not. He loved her too much to loose her. _

_So Buffy forgot about that immature thought and the only conclusion that she and her best friend could come up with was that Angel was planning on asking her to marry him!_

_As Buffy had thought Angel was planning to propose—but at the last moment he had chicken out and left the velvet box that contained her engagement ring in his suit pocket. For being someone so strong and heroic the ex-vampire couldn't figure out why he'd felt anxious and couldn't ask her one simple question? There was no doubt in his mind what he felt for the slayer, so why had he backed out at the last minute?_

_After the initial shock had wore off, including jumping up and down with joy and squealing like teenage girls, they sat down and had a serious discussion about what this meant. Obviously Buffy wanted to marry Angel he was the love of her life, her soul mate and she couldn't imagine her life without him._

"_Oh my God! I can't believe he's going to propose!" Willow squealed again for the tenth hundredth time._

"_I know." Buffy beamed with joy._

"_Mrs. Buffy Angel-Summers. I can just imagine it now." Willow thought dreamingly._

"_That is his last name right?"_

"_Well,__not__really.__But __he__ goes__ by__ Geraldo__ Angel__ if__ the__ law__ asks.__"_

_Willow laughed, "There's just one thing that annoys me. He still refuses to tell me his actual last name. It's like he's afraid that I going to look him up in the archives or something." Buffy snorted._

"_Mmm you know what, that's a good idea, we should totally do that!"_

"_No, Will we shouldn't, he'll tell me when he's ready."_

"_It's not like you haven't known him for 14 years already, I'm sure he could have told you numerous times." Willow pointed out._

* * *

"Buffy, I can't believe that this FBI agent that we're meetin' looks just like Angel. It's a little unsettling to be honest." said Fred.

"I know what you mean."

"When I was on the phone to Willow, she said not to act like you know something that they don't know."

"Gotcha," She said nodding her head.

"They should be here soon, so I'll get back to what I was doin'."

Buffy and Fred when their separate ways.

Lorne the empathic Pylean and brand new star of theatre in Rome walked down the stairs in his turquoise-daffodil yellow robe. He strolled leisurely to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of grape juice from the refrigerator.

He spotted Fred finishing up her cleaning and called to her.

"Freddikins, where is Angel this morning?" Lorne asked.

"Ohh morning Lorne, did'ya sleep well? And he went with Gunn and Spike to tie up a loose end on the truluck'ta case."

"Alrighty, and yes I did, it was the best sleep-in I have had in ages." Lorne grinned.

* * *

Booth and Brennan got out of Willow's Volkswagen Polo, they followed her up the steps of the rundown fire station turned detective agency.

"So, you were saying in the car that your team is made up of an assortment of many different characters." Booth said.

Willow laughed, "Yeah, well half of us are from the town of Sunnydale that suffered from an "earthquake" back in 2003 and two others were alive to see the industrial revolution and the rest lived through the sun being blocked out from LA, which was around the same time Sunnydale went BOOM!" Willow ratted off all the bizarre tales of the team's members.

"Why aren't you shocked?" The Wiccan ask.

"I used to be a sniper, there aren't many things that scare me and Bones here wouldn't believe in half of these things without making a pie chart first, to figure out everything before she comes to a conclusion." He grinned, Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth there are things that scare you. Like what about when Spike turned into a vampire? I'd say that your facial expression closely mimicked that of frightened and surprised." Brennan gave her partner a look.

And let's not forget your fear of clowns and believing in things that can't be scientifically explained like aliens and I'm sure that the world of the supernatural would go under that category." She smirked.

"Bones, I've told you it's not fear, its hate. I just don't like clowns okay? No one is _that_ happy all the time."

"I gotta agree with Agent Booth- one of our colleagues isn't very fond of clowns either… there was a birthday party and a chocolate bar that didn't work out very well.." Willow commented.

"See Bones, I'm not the only one that doesn't like clowns. Do you want me to start talking about snakes and being buried alive?" The last comment earned Booth an unconfutable and frightened look from Brennan that brought back memories of being buried alive by the Grave Digger.

"Ohh Bones I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Booth said quietly so only he and Brennan could here. There were moments that they shared that were only between them. 'What goes on between us, that should just be ours.'" He put his hand on her arm and they shared a moment.

Willow stood there taking it all in. It was pretty obvious that they were in love. She wasn't sure if they were together or they were denying it or somewhere in-between? But besides all of that they had a connection that reminded her of another couple that she knew very well.

Booth and Brennan continued on with their moment as if Willow wasn't there.

"It's okay Booth. I know that you didn't mean it. You were only making a point." They continued to speak softly, Brennan stared into her partners eyes and gave him a small smile, he smiled back and instantly everything was alright again. The trio continued up the stairs in a conformable silence.

Willow called out, "Buffy we're here!"

The Scoobies were sitting in the foyer when Willow and the two new arrivals walked in.

"Everyone, this is Doctor Temperance Brennan and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth."

* * *

**A/N: I know I said that in this chapter that we'd get to the case but it got to long so I decided that all the stuff I mentioned that would be in this chapter will be in the next. The part with Illyria being able to be Fred came to me when I read a interview with the creators of Angel who said if the show got picked up for a 6th season they were going to have Fred and Illyria be separated. **

**nicolee23**


End file.
